fictionalcrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
AR Games X Mario
This page explains in detail the interactions between the AR Games series and the Mario series. AR Games The ?-Mark AR Card used to access the AR Games shows the yellow silhouette of a tridimentional box with a pixelated question mark on it. This is a reference to the ? Blocks from Mario games and the question mark is actually identical to the one in the original Super Mario Bros. only being white rather than orange: There also are Mario references in specific games: Fishing Out of the 31 fishes in the Fish Gallery that can be caught fishing, four are actually creatures from the Mario series. Note that the regular Fishing game only features the first five fishes and the n.31 fish (actually the Dragon), so these ones can only be caught in the extra Free Fishing mode. They are: *n.18-'Cheep Cheep': the recurring fish enemy from the Mario series, it can only be found while playing on a red surface. Occasionally a swarm of Cheep Cheeps will jump out of the water. Its hint reads: Sensitive to red. *n.19-'Blooper': the recurring squid-like enemy from the Mario series. Occasionally a Fishin' Lakitu from the Mario series appears and starts fishing. While it's there, all fishes will turn into Bloopers. The Lakitu will eventually fish one and go away. Its hint reads: When a real pro appears... *n.20-'Green Shell': a Green Koopa Shell. When playing on a green surface, some of these occasionally start raining from the sky. Its hint reads: Sensitive to green. *n.21-'Fish Bone': the skeletal fish originally from Super Mario World, here featured with yellow glowing eyes like in its most recent appearances. Note that its official name in the Mario series is actually "Fishbone" in one word. Occasionally a cloud will appear and a lightning will strike the water, turning all fishes into Fish Bones. Its hint reads: Careful - electric! File:AR_games_fishing_Cheep_Cheep.png|The Cheep Cheep in the Fish Gallery. File:AR_games_fishing_Blooper.png|The Blooper in the Fish Gallery. File:AR_games_fishing_Green_Shell.png|The Green Shell in the Fish Gallery. File:AR_games_fishing_Fish_Bone.png|The Fish Bone in the Fish Gallery. Star Pics The Star Pics game uses the six characters cards enclosed with the console, to show 3D models of the characters represented. Each one of them has five different poses, and the player can change from one to the next by pressing the A or B button. When changing from one pose to the other, sound effects from the respective game are heard. One the six characters is Mario and when he emerges from the card, the start of the Super Mario Bros. theme can be heard. His poses are: *standing, in the same position as on the card; *sitting; *flying, in the same pose as on the cover for Super Mario Galaxy, only looking forward rather than looking at his right; *jumping, in his recurring pose, with his fist pointing up; *running. Additionally portions of the Super Mario Bros. theme are heard in the background music. Graffiti The Graffiti game includes an image of Mario's smiling face as one of the templates for the player to trace, while there also is a stamp shaped like an 8-bit sprite of Mario jumping. License Category:Type 1 links Category:Links Category:Direct links